Memorys: Tome of the forgoten
by BigbangFowl
Summary: Meet Booker. A pony with no memory of anything other than his name, he must travel far and wide, to regain his memory... But dose he really want to know? may be some Romance in latter chapters, who knows?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people! It is I Bigbangfowl and I have lost my mind! Heh kidding in reality I for some reason got the sudden want to start writing a MLP fanfic…Hell I even made my own pony (am I a brony now?! I DON'T KNOW!) but anyway…Yea, this story is going to be a sort of re-write if the MLP series…and since I am a procrastinator I am going to write it one-frigin-episode at a time (2 ep's if I feel like working) It is going to follow the series but with NEW PONYS :D**_

_**You want to be part of the series? Well go to **_ #/d47efz4_** And make your pony, send me a message with personality and stuff…and I'll try working him/her in! NOW TO THE STORY!**_

Chapter 1: What do I remember…

Darkness, pure black no colors, and a voice calling my name…but it's blurry and without a mouth to mach it to, I see a light, but when I try and go towards it, I feel pain, unbearable pain. Yet I must know, who is calling my name? Is it calling my name? No this voice is different…But still it is what it is.

A voice in the darkness pulling me back.

I got up slowly feeling clumsy on my 4 hooves I blinked twice, everything around me seamed blurry and out of focus. Glasses, I wear glasses. I scampered around looking for them "uhhh, you ok there?" I looked up and squinted. I saw a pony holding a pair of blue glasses I grabbed them and put them on my face, now I could see a orangish color pony with a blond mane and tail. "Uhhh…I'm fine? I think…" I said unsurely "Ok, well what's your name?" I stood there looking like an idiot having no memory of what, or who I was "uhhh…you ok there?" the pony asked "Booker!" I said with a jolt "what?" the pony asked "err Booker, that's my name" I said with a smile that looked more like an optimistic grimace. "Well nice to meet you Booker! I'm Applejack!" Applejack said shaking my paw "yea, uh nice to meet you but I got to, errr go." I said slowly backing away "Ok well, bye!" Applejack said waving her front hoof.

I ran off in one direction not wanting to understand what was going on, finally I ran out of breath and sat down. "Ok book," I said to myself "You got to concentrate, why are you here, and who are you…Think think think…"

A memory…

It is a cold day I see a field below me, two army's charge at each other, one wearing yellow armor, the other, black. I see pony's kicking firing magic bolts.

I see death.

I open my eyes to reveal the world as I would normally see it I fall to my front hooves and I hear it, the voice it udders a single word in my ear, pushing me in the right direction. "Ponyville…" It hisses into my ear one more. I stand up and begin to walk back the way I came, because somehow I knew where ponyville stood.

And something there linked me to my past.

"report,"

"dead, the army slaughtered them all."

"Good, survivors?"

"None..well…"

"Speak up, what is it?"

"…A single pony, exited through an unstable portal using the tome."

"…"

"sir?"

"Where is he? What does he know?"

"he has no memory, a side effect."

"we can't take chances…But we don't want to jog his memory…"

"Orders sir?"

"keep an eye on him, I'll decide later what to do."

"Yes sir!"

…End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2:Who am I? WHAT am I?

_**Sup everypony! I just watched balled of the brony's, and now am declaring myself an official Brony *pauses for applaud* Anyway here is part 2 of my story…(note I said take back what I said who cares about the bloody timeline, I will stay true to the lore but I am too lazy to find a loophole in every episode that won't change the show without my OC coming across as useless, so yea! PART 2 BEGINS**_

I had been walking around in circles at the edge of ponyville, I was trying out what I could do, "Ok, booker first things first, you are a Pegasus…Well I think I am since I have wings" I looked at my back and flexed the 2 wings on my back. Ok…Let's try flying.

*One hour later*

I admit, even though I don't remember doing it, flying is easy! I could do low speeds with grace (oddly stopping was hard…I only seamed to gradually slow down…) I was flying quite fast suddenly I wanted to go faster, and faster so I flapped harder and harder and…

*Zap* the feathers on my wings disappeared to reveal 2 wings made of steel blades, or something that looked like steel, they bent in the wind. I suddenly stopped…Well tried to, the blades bent back to close and I slowly drifted downwards…"what…the…bloody pony" I said to myself "Hey, you there that's I nice set of mettle wings you got there!" I turned to face a brown pony with blue eyes, he spoke with a Scottish accent. "I'm Loyal Hoof, you would be?" he asked "I…I am Booker." I said slowly "well there booker where do you come from?" he inquired "I don't know honestly, I woke up about 4 hours ago with no memory whatsoever of anything other than my name." I said honestly "well then booker, I'm no expert on pegasi but…you know they aren't suppose to have mettle wings that turn into feathers when you fold them." He stated "wha-" I said and what he said was true, my wings were back to normal. "Well then, Booker if you need a place to stay I got a spare room, you need one?" he stated seemingly unfazed by the fact that I had mettle wings. "Errr…yea that would be nice." I said "well then let's go!"

I had to admit, Loyal was not living in the lap of luxury but still it was clean. I walked around testing what I could do, I realized that when I hit a high speed my wings turned to mettle. And my glasses seemed to have a sort of symbol Patten written on it, but I couldn't find out what it did, but it didn't matter, I was still focused on finding out who I am. "Loyal…Do you know where I could find any trace of who I am?" I asked "Well…you could check the library...might find something that could help" he said as he ate something that smelled "what you eating?" I asked "haggis, best, meal, EVER." He said putting his hoof in the sky. "Rigggghhhhtt" I said and I turned to go to the library… I should also go around and get to know the town. Suddenly I felt another memory coming.

It is dark a town burns a few solders in black fight waves and waves of Gold armored solders suddenly it got dark…And a pony blocked out the light before diving downwards destroying everything in its path, hundreds of gold pony's died, yet…A few black soldiers were blown away by it sheer power, this pony did not care about what happened to his own troops as long as hundreds of his enemies died, A slim pony runs from building to building as the world crumbles around him…is that me?..The memory ends…And I am left to wonder…

"I don't understand what you are saying" princess Celestia stated with some concern in her voice

"I know it is hard to believe but this pony is not one to trust, he is evil and must be destroyed." The Wight pony stated

"yes…do you know what this pony looks like?" princess Celestia asked

"I will send my solders here with the wanted poster. It might take a bit though Princess."  
"yes, yes…Thank you for bringing this to my attention…" princess Celestia inquired

"Gold Soul, Princess" Gold Soul stated as he turned to leave, he smiled and whispered to himself "Shadow's edge, booker whatever you go by now…your fate is catching up with you…soon…Very soon."


	3. Chapter 3:Where was I? Who was I?

I walked slowly around ponyville, trying not to attract attention to myself which was strangely hard because I couldn't stop talking to myself "Ok, ok…Just get to the library without getting distracted…Shouldn't be too hard…" I said to myself quietly. Suddenly I felt sick to my stomach and a voice rung in my head "Do…Not…Move" I stopped confused and suddenly I felt another memory coming on…

I see a village underground, I see earth ponies…Words spin around me, an argument…There are two ponies one with wings and a horn made of some kind of….magic, he has 3 bracelets on 3 of his four legs and one wrapped around his head…He wore a mask made iron that completely covered his face, again…do I see me? A thin blue pony stands close by spying on the pony as he argues with the older pony suddenly the older pony's words make sense "YOU FOOL! We cannot fight the Godena army! We can barely stop ourselves from going at each other!" The older pony yells. The iron clad one speaks calmly "Your opinion is appreciated, but this is not your choice." The pony speaks in a cold voice without emotion. "Wha- not my choice!? I am the elder shadow! I AM IN CONTROL!" He yells, the other pony smiles "Dead ponies can't rule now can they?" the pony states, and before the other pony can do anything two guards run out and grab the pony from behind and covers his mouth as they drag him off. The iron clad pony simply begins to laugh. Then suddenly turns around and crumbles the wall the blue pony was hiding behind and simply says "Run along now, spread the word that Shadows edge is the new ruler." And he simply turns around and walks off.

I open my eyes and blink twice, how long was I out of it? It doesn't matter I must get to the library, quickly! I turn and feel sick suddenly the voice rings out again "Well then…take a left here…"

A bit later I found myself at the library I entered quickly and began looking for anything that may help me, I looked around trying to find anything that would help.

After 3 hours of looking I found nothing of use I was about to give up when I saw a book labeled Myths of Equestria: Tome's of The forgotten Real or fake? I quickly skimmed through the book mumbling to myself "An underground city…Pony's birthed from lies and death…The tome apparently written in the language of the shadows…Recently found…" Booker mumbled on and on reading about how it was found in a small field where even the grass dared not grow. "ummm, hello?" a voice spoke behind him booker turned around suddenly where a purple unicorn stood "…hello" Booker said carefully "what are you reading?" The pony said "Well…This is a library so, I guess I am reading a book?" Booker said trying to lighten the mood, "haha, very funny, I am twilight sparkles, and this is my assistant spike." Twilight pointed to an equally purple and green dragon standing beside her. "right well I must be off stuff to do places to see you know the normal stuff nothing suspicious or strange or odd about me nope nuhuh well wow look at thetimeIhavetogobye!" Booker said quickly as he flew out the door the book hidden behind his back. "well that was odd, and slightly suspicious…In fact it was strange as well!" spikes said.

I flew through the town quickly making it back to Loyal's place "Loyal! I found the book I think it will tell me why I have mettle wing and…*pauses to take a breath* and where I come from too!" I said bursting into the kitchen where loyal and a Wight and gray unicorn sat "Booker! ...meet my friend Frost Horn. He is studding magic and the history behind it, and I thought he might be able to help you." Loyal hoof said in his Scottish accent "Ahh..hello you must be Booker, I find your story quite fascinating and have decided to aid you in your quest!"Frost said. I was about to turn him down when he got an idea "so you want to help me?" I said slowly "yep" Frost said "no matter what it takes?" I said still very careful "No matter what! I am fascinated by your…predicament!" Frost said still sounding enthusiastic "very well, then you can help me break into the Canterlot Royal library and steal the Tome of the forgotten!" I stated smiling. Loyal proceeded to fall off his chair "you are for real!? No offence but I don't feel like getting turned into a statue and being put in the bloody royal garden!" Frost horn on the other hand simply face-hoofed and sighed "I just…you…Well…I did promise." He stated, Loyal on the other hand was still ranting "For…GAA…You know what? Sure I'll take part in this insanity! But on one condition!" Loyal said. "What?" I said "you have to train, just for a bit, get ready this is not going to be as easy as flying was to you." Loyal said "Ok, fine I'll train, but we have to go by the end of the week before the Tome in transferred to a new location." I said happily knowing that I didn't have to do this alone, this was going to be fun…

"So your saying that some blue pony shows up, acts all strange and now you're missing a book?" Rainbow dash asked "yes, It looks like he was just borrowing though, if he doesn't return it then it's a problem, but until then it doesn't mean anything." Twilight said "errr, twilight did this pony have a blue vest and a pair big blue glasses?" applejack asked "yes he did, do you know him?" twilight asked back "He was that pony I found out in the field…Huh, strange." Applejack stated Twilight shook her head "oh well, he just borrowed a book and forgot to ask, after all, what's the worst that can he can do..?

_Bet you didn't realize I didn't put an author's note at the top? Or you did, in which case good job! Anywho, Yea, I don't think anypony is reading this story, but if you are again, good work! Please, I am begging you, 1 review and I'll be happy! I pinky promise! It can even be negative! Even if you don't…I'll just…you know continue writing…all alone…With nopony to read my work…_


	4. Chapter 4:The worst he can do

_**Hi everypony… It's me Bigbangfowl Still here…You know I've been thinking about quitting the story…**_

_**JK- Still here and as Excited as ever! I thought about taking a break from the story to see if anyone really read this, then I was like Phhhhh…Please I got too much SWAG* (Not really…It stands for secretly we are gay…And I'm a brony, not gay BIIIGGGG difference) But you didn't come here for my **_

_**witty Author notes, you came for a story PART FOUR POWERS ACTIVATE! Extra long story boost activate!**_

**5 ½ days later…**

"this is bloody stupid…I'm an idiot why did I agree to this" Loyal Hoof mumbled as we snuck off the train to Canterlot "and why did we have to wear these stupid disguises." He said quietly "I don't know, maybe because we don't belong here?" Frost Horn said sarcastically "yea, but you just used your magic to make you look different than normal." Loyal hissed at Frost, which was true, I ditched my glasses for a smaller pair (which made me about 50% blind) Put on a tuxedo that was dreadfully too small and wore a fancy black hat. Loyal also wore a tuxedo, but without a hat and had my glasses on, and strangely didn't affect his vision, Frost said that the symbols probably magically made the glasses adjust to whoever was wearing them, Frost completely changed his fur color to Red and yellow and his eyes were a soft orange. "shhhh, the entrance is just up ahead" I said silencing their bickering "good day sir, we were just coming back from Ponyville, may we enter?" I said with a thick (fake) accent "yes you may, but first have you seen this pony?" the guard said as he held up a wanted poster, a poster with MY face on it "uhhh, n-no I have never seen that pony before, but…what did this…pony do?" I said trying to keep the fake accent "they didn't tell us sir, but we believe he is responsible for a very large attack on a far off city and may have fled here for safety." They guard responded "yes, yes well we must be off, have a good day…" I said as we walked inside the city gates "what the- Bloody ell booker what did you do!" Loyal hissed at me "I don't know! Why do you think we are here" I hissed back at him frost looked at both of us "Come on, we got to get to the castle" Frost said quietly

Twilight and her friends walked into the royal castle "wow I can't believe we were invited to the royal castle to look at the legendary Tome of the forgotten!" Twilight said happily "And the royal event that will also transpire" Rarity stated "whatever, twilight don't we have enough books already?" spike said "Spike, this book is a remarkable historical find, brought from the far off nation of Golia, they were more than egger to share the book as a sign of peace." Twilight said to spike. "Yea, yea…" spike rolled his eyes

The royal event started, it was surprisingly easy to get into the castle, we just blended in to the large crowd and stayed away from the guards who were collecting tickets. "Ok, we are in, now what?" Loyal said "now we mingle, and wait for dinner."

"Attention everypony!" Princess Celestia announced

Booker frowned, dinner already? He was in the middle of explaining how he got his cutie mark (He loved improvising) to a particularly interesting Wight pony with three gems as a cutie mark whose name was Rarity.

"If you could all proceed to the main dining area, dinner will be served shortly" Princess Celestia stated.

After all the pony's cleared out of the main area booker poked his head out from behind a bookcase "all alone" I said to myself and smiled. I tip-toed over to the display case (which thanks to Loyal, the guard was "distracted" enough not to lock the case) I slowly grabbed the book and lifted out of the case the voice was whispering into my ear "Good, good yes friend you ha- BEHIND YOU" It stated the last part with urgency. I spun around to reveal a Wight unicorn with a golden mane standing there, looking at me "Didn't you hear the princess? Dinners ready." He said calmly, I looked at the book in my hoofs, this couldn't end well "err I wanted to take a look at it..and the line was pri-" I started to explain "haha, no need I understand, the history of the universe is something everypony is interested in, don't worry your secrets safe with me, read on, you have about 5 minutes until someponys start coming back out." He smiled at me. I turned around and smiled what a nice pony, I slowly opened the book. But suddenly I felt a humongous pain in my chest and fell to the floor, just as a large beam of yellow energy flew right where I was standing "you owe me" the voice whispered to me. I stood up and turned around the unicorn stood there silently "Oh well, everypony misses once in a while." He said silently as he aimed his horn rights at me "try standing still this time ok?" He said quietly. I turned and quickly assessed my choices, A. Try and talk…Well that time has passed B. Try and fight…Also probably not a good choice which left choice C… This one was going to hurt… I ran right towards the dining area and lifted my wings and began to fly.

"This is some really good food princess!" Applejack said smiling at Celestia, "why thank you apl-"princess Celestia started to talk, when suddenly a large crash was heard from the display room "what was that?" Spike said. Suddenly a blue pony flew right through the door the tome clutched right up to his chest as he jumped right up onto the table he ran about half way when a Wight pony ran though the door "GUARDS STOP HIM!" The pony yelled, the blue pony was flying right towards the window princess Celestia stood up but the pony had already picked up too much speed suddenly just before hitting the glass his wing disappeared to reveal wing made of some kind of mettle and before anypony could say anything the pony smashed right into the glass and nosedived right towards the statue garden. Twilight jumped up "Come on guys we have to help!" Twilight said as she ran towards the door leading towards the garden.

I stood up wobbly on my hoofs "idiot" the voice said simply into my ear "oh shut up!" I said " leaned against a statue for support suddenly I was surrounded by guards "…never mind I am an idiot" I said "told you" the voice whispered the Wight pony stepped forward, Booker, D Shadow you are under arrest for war crimes against the city of Golia, the pony said I looked up sighing, then remembered something…I recognized the statue from a myth I read once, but it would be too risky, the voice however read my mind "I am an incarnation of the past, of the darkness…perhaps I could do this." It said into my ear, I had no other choice I agreed and the darkness, the voice left me for the first time, I felt empty.

Twilight watched from a distance as the pony she saw in the library was arrested for some kind of crime "huh guess he was evil or something" spike said suddenly the ground began to shake and the eyes of the statue, the eyes of Discord lit up. "oh no…" Twilight said. Discord looked around at the pony's around him as a voice whispered in his ear "the darkness wishes a favor of its favorite subject …And in return you get a few more "gags" in." the voice whispered Discord smiled "A few more laughs, that is worth a favor" Discord said smiling

I felt the voice return "Things are about to get crazy" it wisped and for once I agreed with the voice.

Me, loyal and Frost all snuck out during the time the pony's were busy dealing with Discord, I have to admit I laughed a bit when he made princess Celestia's mane vanish, and made the sun and moon go up and down every 20 seconds. "well that was bloody perfect!" Loyal hissed at me "why am I even still with you pony's?" he questioned "because now we can say you were an accomplice" Frost Horn said in a sarcastic way that made Loyal shut up. "well I have the book…now let's read it. I opened the book slowly and gazed at… "what in Celestia's name is that?" Loyal said quietly, the book was written in some strange language…Of Corse why would I think I would understand it! So stupid! "Uh…Booker?" Frost said slowly backing away from me I looked around me, the letters on the page swirled around my glasses and suddenly everything made sense all the symbols floating around me made absolute sense suddenly all the symbols flew right at me right at my eyes blocking out my vision.

I was out before I hit the ground, before I heard Loyal call my name.

A thousand memories swirled around me, a young foal, sitting around a fire eating a mushroom as a older pony tells stories of wars, death and battle, and the joy the feeling of killing brings.

And I enjoy every one.

Flash forward a bit still a foal, but I am in a school, no not a school a training place, not even that…

A slaughterhouse, two pony's every week are pitted against each other in a battle to the death…One lives one dies, I see me, a young foal…snapping the neck of another foal, I hear cheers as he hits the floor, I am horrified as I remember feeling pride.

Flash forward, graduation, I join the army, and a ritual…a mating ritual…I remember…a mistake…I remember…disappointment I remember being shunned.

Flash forward

Flash forward

Flash forward…Hundreds of memories fly by me, most involving death, I hear cries for mercy around me… I remember laughing at them.

I remember a war, the Golia invading, many have become week, not willing to fight, feeling sorry for the sin of our town, I remember taking over…I remember a rule I put, you fight, or you die. I remember the war…death nothing but death…

I remember not caring, I remember…

Having fun hearing the screams of both sides.

I remember losing…A blue pony…one who was pure of heart one who if escaped would make up for the sins of the past, I remember him running to the tome, to save our kind, save US.

I remember the sound his neck made as I snapped it so I would be the one to live.

I remember the shadows…the voice you were born with…always helping…

I remember countless tricks, my family…the Shadow family…known for generations of deals with the shadow…Killing hundreds for their own gain. I remember how respected we were for it…

I remember my deal, for my wings. I remember…Killing a town of 100 people for it.

I Remember…

Why do I have to remember?

End of Chapter 4

_**Wow that was a interesting chapter eh? If it wasn't well… *sadface* I tried…Chapter five will be a few short stories of his past…so if you don't care about who he is…well you could skip the next chapter.**_

_**Any questions? PM me! (and I do plan on continuing this story for a LOOONNNGGG time I have the story planed out perfectly!) Bye *BroHoof***_


	5. Memorys: Colthood

Memories…

Memories are who you are

Memories are who you were

The tome made me remember

I remember who I was…

I did what I wanted to, I regained my memories

Memories told me who I was…

So why do I want to forget?

Story 1: The slaughterhouse (or "School")

The darkness was paired with us at birth,

When we were born we were given a shadow and split into two groups, for you see, there could only be so many of us at a time, 1,000 to be exact, on the day of birth they would count up the babies…

…And slaughter the elders for their shadows

We were not ponies, we were solders, and we were shadows born of lies and death.

And taught to be proud of it.

I was one who nopony expected to make it to be a stallion, I was weak and so was my shadow, I was an outcast…

After all, who would want to be friends with a dead colt?

But I had one thing going for me…

My shadow loved to lie about its power.

It was always there, someponys heard the voice when they were wrong or right and were giving praise…

I was not so luck, IT was always there, never leaving never quiet…IT taught me trained me…My only friend, a shadow obsessed with power….

Great Colthood right?

My first fight was expected to be my last, still young I was put up against the one pony that was ever nice to me…well slightly nice, he gave me help on my homework…

He was stronger and faster, he said this would be quick, and he was sorry.

Before he could do anything else…I had already snapped his neck, I was horrified, that was not me…

That's was the first time the shadow had taken my mind…

It was not the last.

After that my popularity rose, I was considered ruthless, a murderer….My parents were so proud.

And that's when I found out that the shadow was always right, if IT said to do something, I did it

Because like it or not, I obeyed or I died…

It didn't take long for me to stop caring whether it was I or the shadow that made my choices…

As long as somepony other than I died…And many more did…

But the shadow was always there, IT did not give me praise, only advise; you saw a friend? I saw a hundred ways to kill him.

I lived though school, but at what price?

Story 2: Deal with the shadows

My wings…was a deal with THE SHADOW not my shadow THE SHADOW, the one who gave birth to all of our shadows…My father's deal was he wished for magic, thus he was given the amulets of Sacra, it gave him the power to create a horn on his head and to cast magic like a normal unicorn would, my fathers, fathers wish was to become more versed, and so everyone in our family now understands every language by mealy hearing a few lines of it spoken…

I wanted to fly…But every deal has a cost

My fathers fathers deal? Rip the voice box out of 10 still living ponies

My father? Kill a unicorn using its own horn

Me? Kill a town of Pegasus…

All shared one common thing…

The tome…We used it to travel aboveground…To the weak world above us who refused to embrace the shadows…All fools…All tools to be killed for our deals…

I got my wings…But I was haunted for night by the sound of screaming…

It conferred me enough to go to sleep…

Story 3: Ahhh… (Literally) Bloody Love

Love, the thing that makes your heart flutter and your stomach do flip-flops…

Are you kidding me? WE WERE BOREN OF BLOODY SHADOWS AND LIES YOU THINK WE HAVE LOVE?

…well we had something similar.

After your 5th fight you were paired with another pony, there were a few factors of Corse, such as family, how well the fights turned out, physical attractiveness…Ect…Ect…

I have to admit granted I am fairly good looking, most of my points came from family and fights.

And I struck the goldmine, Axura, perhaps the most amazing girl in all of the Underground was paired with me, and then we went out for coffee and talked…Na, just kidding this is the Underground, obviously the first thing we had to do was beat the bloody hell out of the other pony, if you won you could choose to spare the pony, and thus start the first steps of the mating ritual, or you know…kill them, for no reason…maybe you just feel like killing someone…or don't really like them…Or like your dad (I'll get to that part latter…) I won, and spared her, and we had a wonderful relationship filled with kissing, killing, and more killing…Ahh young love…I won't bother you with any of that stuff…basically even I don't really know what happened, I think she tried to kill my dad (part of the ritual?) and I think I killed her…Yea…Then I focsed all my life into my work of killing people…

Instead of kiss, kill, kill, it was kill, kill, kill…

Meh still 3 K's

I know it was kind of short, but these were just a few short stories to get to know Booker AKA shadow's edge a bit better…Without giving away too much about his past!


End file.
